Jin, Teman Baikku?
by Adiaz Rue
Summary: Halilintar lebih memilih untuk menyendiri? Itu fakta. Dia lebih suka membaca daripada berteman? Itu juga fakta. Dia punya seekor Jin yang sering membuntutinya? Itu—sayangnya—juga adalah fakta. Atau, cerita bagaimana kehidupan seorang anak anti-sosial berubah drastis semenjak ia tidak sengaja mengeluarkan Jin api dari segelnya. AU, HaliYaya. Jin!Api, Kutu Buku!Hali. One-Shot.


**Jin, Teman Baikku?**

 ** _Adiaz Rue_**

 **Boboiboy adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio**

* * *

"Bos?"

Merasa seperti telah ditendang di perut mengetahui _dia_ akhirnya memunculkan diri juga, aku lekaskan langkah kakiku melewati lorong panjang koridor sekolah tanpa tujuan yang jelas, menghiraukan panggilan makhluk... apalah dia itu, yang untuk kesekian kalinya lagi-lagi membuntutiku. Tak kugubris sekian orang yang kutabtak di tengah mini pelarianku ini, meminta maaf pun tidak, tak acuh aku. Kabur, itulah satu-satunya kata yang kini terngiyang di kepalaku. Bahkan aku tak segan-segan menyemangati kaki seolah mereka itu kuda lari: _Ayolah kaki! Jalannya cepat sedikit, dong! Ayo, Ki! Lo bisa!_

Sayangnya, pemotivasian diri ini tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Dengan kemampuannya yang dapat melawan gravitasi serta dikarunia kekuatan sihir, dia dengan mudah dapat menyamai langkah menderap mati-matianku, mengambang beserta seringai khasnya di sebelahku.

Sialan.

Acuh soal _mood_ -ku yang tak pasti, dia terkekeh.

"Ada apa, Bos?" tanyanya sok suci sementara ia berpantonim berenang gaya punggung mengekoriku. "Kok cemberut, sih? Kayak nggak seneng aja aku di sini. Emang Bos nggak kangen, ya, sama aku?"

 _Nope_. Tidak sama sekali. Tidak dalam sejuta tahun. Dan oh, satu hal lagi, sebelum aku lupa, boleh minta tolong sedikit enggak? Bisakah kau pindah ke Neraka sekarang? Oh, entahlah, Neraka yang itu tuh, _tempat_ yang adalah _tempat tinggalmu_ sendiri?

Jengkel kuakui, tapi mustahil permintaanku ini dituruti. Padahal dia itu _Jin_.

(Hey, Aladdin. Lo berani, ya, nipu gue! Mana tiga permintaan itu, huh?!).

Si bocah yang jauh dari sebutan 'bocah biasa' itu refleks melekuk ke samping kiri lalu kanan demi menghindari rombongan pejalan kaki yang lain, menggeliat dengan indah melakukan zig-zag ini dan akrobat itu dicelah-celah para murid yang sibuk berjalan, tak tahu-menahu akan keberadaanya, lebih memikirkan rute cepat ke destinasi mereka masing-masing daripada Jin yang memakai tubuh mereka sebagai rintangan.

Tipikal.

Aku makin dongkol menyaksikan aksinya ini. Apalagi sewaktu melihat tubuh bocah aneh itu tembus tak berbobot melewati benda padat dan orang-orang layaknya hantu yang memang—sebelas-dua belas—spesiesnya saat ia gagal mengelak dan seorang murid betul-betul menabraknya.

Dia kasat mata bagi semua. Terkecuali aku.

Takkan kuakui, tapi ekspresi murungnya selepas kejadian itu terjadi terus mengisi sisi empa—tidak, _kejengkelanku_.

Sungguh, kenapa cuma _aku_ yang dapat berinteraksi dengan... _dia_? Apa pun dia ini. Kenapa cuma _aku_ yang dikuntit dan diganggunya di sini, huh?! Apa salahku coba? Aku ini cuma korban! Masuk di tempat yang salah dan pada waktu yang tidak mendukung pula! Jadi, kenapa harus _aku_ yang menangani ini semua? Yang diberi tanggung jawab mengurus makhluk gaib pembawa marabahaya ke khalayak kelak?!

 _Hmm,_ hellooo _? Karena elo yang ngebebasin dia dari penjaranya?_ ujar otak pengkhianatku, yang—mengesalkannya—terdengar seperti Taufan. _Dan ingat Li, lo juga yang dengan bodohnya mengiyakan kontrak dari anak yang_ secara harfiah _muncul dari_ kobaran api _tanpa ba-bi-bu terdahulu. Hmhp, lo ini bego atau kurang asupan asi sewaktu kita kecil, sih? Atau mungkin malah keduanya lagi? Kalo betul, masuk akal banget! Lo bego karena Nyokap lebih milih gue buat diberi gizi! LOL, tuh kan! Nyokap tentu lebih suka ama gue! Nyerah deh lo, Li!_

Gertakan gigiku membuat beberapa orang mengirimi tatapan ngeri ke arahku. Termasuk Api. Yang, lagi, tak kugubris.

 _Cih. Diam lo, Fan!_ sewotku pada suara khayalan tersebut. _Nyokap lebih sayang gue tau! Bukan elo!_

Tunggu, apa?

Oke, mungkin aku kelewat topik tadi. Pokoknya begini nih, yang pertama dan yang mesti dikedepankan di sini adalah; bukan Mama yang lebih memilih Taufan daripada aku atau apalah, tapi Api, bocah tengik yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Jin yang telah 'kubebaskan' dari 'Kurungan Arus Waktu' itu yang biang kerok perusak ketenangan hidupku. Otakku sungguh kosong bila memikirkan kembali bagaimana dia datang kehidupku. Dan sekarang, dia tak mau lepas dari sisiku. Nempel terus, kayak perangko. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Lalu yang lebih mengesalkannya lagi; tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu dia itu nyata. Hanya aku seorang yang dapat melihat, mendengar, juga merasakan kehadirannya. Tahu bahwa dia itu benar-benar ada dan bukan hanya figmen dari imajinasiku semata.

Apa maksudnya itu coba?

Kuhela napas panjang-panjang, langkah kini melambat seperti orang disekitarku kebanyakan, menyerah soal rencana pelarian diri. Sinar mentari terpantul dari deretan jendela yang menghias koridor, membutakan mata berbingkai kacamata kotakku untuk sementara. Aku dongkol, namun kubiarkan bocah itu untuk tetap berada di sisiku, bukannya langsung mengusirnya seperti biasa. Untuk kali ini saja. Ini karena aku kurang _mood_ buat meladeni dia hari ini, oke? Ini bukan karena aku bersimpati sama dia atau... apalah! Ngerti?

Terkadang aku berpikir kalau aku ini sudah melewati batas kewajaran yang mencukupi dan tenggelam ke palung 'kreativitas' yang teramat dalam tanpa pintu keluar yang jelas (alias, untuk menyederhanakannya kepuitisanku ini: ingin membuang diri ke RSJ terdekat secepatnya—ASAP).

Betapa anehnya hidupku ini telah berubah.

Dan dipikir balik kalau semua kejadian ini terjadi hanya dalam rentang seminggu saja.

Huaaah.

Aku yang terlalu banyak mengeluh tentang ketidakadilan dunia, tak menyadari kehadiran Api yang menghampiriku secara mendadak untuk menyolek pipiku. Menoel setiap sisi wajahku. Bahkan utuk menambah keyakinannya kalau aku betul-betul akan mendengarkannya, ia juga guncang bahuku yang serasa seperti gempa 0,5 skala ritcher.

"Bos, Bos!" guncangnya, sumringah tak keruan. "Pacar Bos tuh! Arah jam 12, Bos!"

Heh? Arah jam 12? Itu kan berarti tepat di depan ma—...

"Halilintar? Wah, tumben nih! Jarang-jarang kita bisa ketemu selepas kelas! Apa kabar, Li?"

Sial.

 _Sial, sial, sial, sial, sial, si—..._

Aku geleng-geleng kepalaku.

(Menahan siasat untuk menampar pipiku sendiri).

Apa yang salah denganku? Eh, tidak... apa yang salah dengan _peruntunganku_?

Oh Tuhan, suer deh, kenapa harus sekarang coba? Kenapa _Yaya_ mesti mendatangiku sekarang ini juga? Diwaktu yang bertepatan dengan kedatangan makhluk gaib yang teramat harus untuk kuurus ini?

Ini takkan berjalan baik.

Tuhan, sekali lagi nih, aku ingin protes. Ada apa dengan keberuntunganku akhir-akhir ini, huh? Kenapa aku ketiban apes melulu? Konspirasi macam apa ini, hah?!

Spontan, kudongakkan mukaku menghadap lantai, merengut sok _poker face_.

Meski aku tengah mengidap _panic attack_ sekarang, otakku tak lelah-lelahnya berkhianat dengan memunculkan ide-ide tentang situasi apa yang akan kudapat jika aku melirik ke atas _sedikiiit_ saja—kali ini sungguh-sungguh membuat kontak empat mata dengan Yaya, gadis manis yang cuma dambaan hati semata tanpa mungkin bisa kuraih. Semua 'kalau' dan 'jika' ini membalut menjadi satu mengacaukan pikiranku, membuat pilihan antara kehendak dan perbuatan tentang apa yang seharusnya kulakukan selanjutnya berkecamuk melawan satu sama lain. Telapak tanganku terasa licin dari genggaman mereka yang mengatup beberapa buah buku dari perpustakaan, dilapisi butir peluh akibat kegugupan yang tak beralasan. Kacamataku juga bertengger secara tak enak di jembatan hidungku, seperti memiliki pemikirannya sendiri dan hendak jatuh bunuh diri saja.

(Kalau bisa, aku pun kepengin loncat dari gedung apartemen lantai seratus).

Ditambah lagi, aku merasa mual sekarang.

Sial. Tak keren sama sekali.

Api berani-beraninya cengengesan menyaksikan nasibku, mengambang duduk bersila di antara aku dan gadis berkerudung yang baru datang menyapaku itu. Sebagai Jin bebal pembawa malapetaka, aku berani taruhan kalau kepada tuannya saja perkataan 'menolong' paling-paling hilang dari kamus sanubarinya, apalagi buat orang lain. Dia terlalu menikmati sinetron picisan remaja puber yang terpapar HD _real life_ di hadapannya ini. Mana mau dia melewatkan kesempatan emas ini untuk membantuku keluar dari sini. Grrr, nanti kupites kau, Api! Lihat saja. Camkan perkataan—ah, pikiranku ini!

"Hali? Kamu baik?"

Yaya. Oh, Yaya yang manis, sebagai gadis yang penuh perhatian dan peka akan keadaan sekitar, dia pancing sebuah serbet dari kantung dada pada seragamnya, lalu lekas saja mengelap keringat yang entah sejak kapan sudah bercucuran membasahi wajahku, membuat kacamataku makin menyelip. Aku sendiri bahkan tak menyadari kedatangan mereka. Oh tidak, sebegini burukkah aku dengan wanita?

Menyedihkan.

Kurasakan punggung tangan Yaya yang menempelkan diri pada dahiku, mengecek untuk suhuku. Aku tidak merona saat dia melakukan ini—nu uh, tidak sama sekali!

(Penolakan fakta sangat kuat dalam diri anak ini).

"Panas," Yaya bergumam. "Kayaknya kamu perlu ke UKS, deh, Li."

Mataku membulat. "UKS? Buat apa?"

"Buat tidur berdualah~"

Aku hampir mimisan membanyangkannya.

Lah, tunggu sebentar...

Kukirimi Api pelototan rasa cabe rawit. _Nih anak...!_

Ahem, ahem. Tenang saudara-saudari sekalian, begini ceritanya: dialog di atas itu—untung-tak untung—memang bukan berasal dari Yaya, melainkan datang dari Api yang nyelonong begitu saja menengahi kami, nyegir kuda dengan sebakul _popcorn_ ditangannya.

Eh, tunggu, _popcorn_? Darimana dia—...

Jin. Dia itu Jin. Tentu saja. Buat apa kupikirkan coba? Sudah jelas kalau dia itu makhluk gaib juga. Apa yang mustahil bagiku yang manusia biasa tidaklah mustahil baginya. Bego, bego, bego...

Di hadapanku, tak tahu situasiku yang lagi-lagi merutuki diri, Yaya menggeleng secara lumrah terhadapku, membawaku kembali dari dunia pengutukan tabiat. Kepala gadis berkerudung itu meneleng pada satu sisi dan satu tangannya tertempel pada pipi, ekspresinya keibu-ibuan meratapiku sedih seolah aku ini anak kucing yang tertindas lalu dilindas mobil yang lewat.

Sedikit info, aku bukan anak kucing yang tertindas atau pun dilindas. Kalau tertindas; mana berani orang melakukannya padaku, perawakanku terlalu angker untuk di- _bully_ , apalagi buat dilindas pakai mobil. Aku cuma murid SMP biasa yang tak tahu caranya berkomunikasi dengan baik di dunia yang memerlukan komunikasi yang lugas dan semangat gotong royong untuk maju menjalani kehidupan berbangsa dan bernegara ini. Pemuda pendiam yang tampangnya terlalu mengerikan untuk didekati orang-orang yang waras, yang tahu batas-batas mereka.

Dan Kak Gempa selalu bertanya kenapa aku terus sendirian.

Oh ya, dan menurut Yaya, aku kali ini juga sakit meriang. Meriang panas-dingin karena Jin brengsek yang meraup _popcorn_ secara tak bermartabat ke dalam mulutnya dan terkikik basi di tengah-tengah posisiku dengan Yaya, masih bersila membelakangi deretan jendela gedung sekolah. Senyum setan terlampir dimulut kecilnya.

Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Yuk, Li. Sini, biar kuantar ke UKS."

Tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, Yaya langsung gaet lenganku dan dia tarik diriku untuk memutari koridor, untuk digotong mengikuti arus murid-murid yang kebanyakan kelaparan dan ingin mengisi jam istirahat pergi ngutang ke kantin. Api tanpa perintah dariku kemudian menyusul langkah kami, melayang rendah untuk bertatap muka denganku.

Dan entah apa maksudnya, tapi Jin itu tersenyum penuh rahasia.

Kurasakan bulu kudukku berdiri, seketika firasat tak enak menyelimuti diriku.

"Sini Bos," Api berujar, senyum (palsu) penuh keprihatinan terpulas lebar untuk aku seorang. "Biar kuperbaiki baju Bos buat waktu spesial kalian berdua ini. Supaya pas, gitu! Bos nggak perlu khawatir, deh!"

Belum sempat aku bertanya apa maksudnya, jentikkan jari Api menggema mengisi seluruh koridor.

Sejenak, aku merasa seperti telah dibongkar ke media.

(Bila suara jepretan kamera yang kudengar itu ada bobotnya).

Merasa waswas, kulirik setiap manusia yang berada di sekitarku.

Dan yang menyambut bola mataku, adalah Yaya serta gerumunan orang yang mengeliliku yang mematung.

Mereka semua berdiri termangu seolah tengah dipandu seorang konduktor, seribu pasang mata tiba-tiba terhenti tepat ke arahku. Setiap murid yang tadi lalu-lalang melaju secepat mungkin mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing, kini menyempatkan waktu untuk mengerem aktifitas mereka hanya untuk melihatku, semuanya berdiri mangap memandangiku dari atas ke bawah, ekspresi mereka mengatakan segalanya.

Oh tidak.

Senyam-senyum Api membuatku menyakini firasatku sedetik yang lalu lebih lanjut lagi.

Dengan penguatan batin yang memerlukan keteguhan hati yang teramat sangat, kulirik apa yang telah Api perbuat pada tubuhku kali ini...

Dan yang kulihat, bukanlah sesuatu yang seorang pun berhak—sebetapa jahat pun diri mereka—dapatkan, untuk terjadi pada dia seseorang. Apalagi padaku. Tapi, tetap saja, semua kesialan ini pastilah akan terjadi padaku suatu saat nanti.

Kenapa? Karena aku punya Api.

Hei, apa kalian penasaran? Mau tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku? Hmm, bagaimana jelasinnya, ya? Yang agak normal gitu? Yang ada sensornya? Ah, aku menyerah! Begini, kecuali untuk boxer bermotif Spongebob-ku... aku sedang telanjang sekarang.

Telanjang.

Kalau mungkin, senyum Api makin mengembang.

"Kau pasti bercan—...!"

Yaya menjerit.

* * *

 _Yah, walau sukar untuk dicerna dan juga dipercaya, beginilah hari-hariku semenjak mendapat Api sebagai 'Pelayan'ku pada hari itu._

 _(Kurang)_

 _Menyenangkan._

* * *

 **A/N: Halo, halo! Ini _fanfic_ pertamaku, terinspirasi dari sinetron lama yang baru-baru ini ditayangkan ulang di-TV. Mohon maaf untuk semua _typo_ serta EyD ngawur yang bertebaran di mana-mana, aku masih baru. Dan kalau boleh minta tolong, para _readers_ sekalian mau berkenan buat nge- _review_ nggak? Kritik, saran, bahkan _flame_ pun aku terima dengan senang hati. Untuk lebih membahagiakan hati _newbie_ ini kalian juga bisa ngeklik tombol _fav_ dan _follow_ lho! *uhuk*promosi*uhuk***

 **Untuk sekarang ini, _fanfic_ ini cuma cerpen ( _one-shot_?) semata. Tapi kalau ada yang mau ngebaca lanjutannya, tolong bilang padaku lewat _review_ atau pun PM :). Aku mau banget kok lanjutinnya! Cuma nggak percaya diri aja apa ada yang mau baca cerita ngelanturku, wkwkwk.**

 **Sekali lagi, dimohon banget buat nge- _review_ , _follow_ , juga ngeklik tombol _fav_ -nya!**

 **Sampai jumpa!**

 **—Adiaz Rue**

 **PS: Tsundere Hali _is the best_ Hali, uhuk.**


End file.
